Adiós a mi feliz navidad
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: Los sentimientos se incrementan en estas fechas, si estas triste lloras mas y si eres feliz lo eres aun mas... Fiestas de fin de año la época favorita para hacer cambios en nuestras vidas y para reafirmar antiguos lazos. Esta historia participa en el reto navideño "El tintineo de las campanas" del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas


Los personajes son de Propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, la historia es parte del reto **_"El tintineo de las campanas"_**

 ** _Adiós a mi feliz navidad_**

Los sentimientos se incrementan en estas fechas, si estas triste lloras mas y si eres feliz lo eres aun mas... Fiestas de fin de año la época favorita para hacer cambios en nuestras vidas y para reafirmar antiguos lazos

* * *

Era una de las mas fría mañana de Diciembre y el silencio reinaba en la residencia que compartían tres jóvenes hasta que la puerta era tocada con demasiada insistencia. Ponzu cubría su cabeza con la almohada intentando no escuchar el insistente golpeteo. Alzó una de las puntas de su almohada lo suficiente para dejar ver su encendida mirada, sus verdes ojos se teñían de un carmesí intenso, pero al no parar los golpes decidió dar un grito molesto

― ¡¿Que nadie puede abrir esa puerta?!

Pero de respuesta escucho una conversación en la entrada

― Ya les dije que no recibirá visitas ― decía Kurapika

Ponzu dio un suspiro su turno en el hospital había sido extenso y al revisar su reloj aún no eran las nueve de la mañana, por lo que no eran horas de visitar el departamento donde vivía un médico, una enfermera y un estudiante de posgrado. Así que se levantó desganada, dando pisotones a su paso, se acercó a la puerta y simplemente la cerró sin importarle quien estaba tras ella. Su mal genio matutino mezclado con la preocupación que sentía por su amigo le hicieron actuar peor de lo que estaba acostumbrada, daba un golpe tras otro a la puerta para intentar cerrarla ignorando al pie que se lo impedía. Kurapika intentó decir algo pero se contuvo no deseaba recibir un poco de esa ira matutina.

― ¿Es Ponzu, verdad? ― preguntaba una voz del otro lado de la puerta y Kurapika asentía con resignación ― Cariño es mi pie el que estas triturando ― decía Pokkle con dulzura

― Entonces tu Hanzo váyanse a otro lugar ― decía molesta

― Ponzu solo vinimos porque estamos preocupados por Leorio y tú mejor que nadie sabe que esto no está bien

― Ponzu está bien, déjalos entrar ― decía Kurapika evitando un escándalo mayor

* * *

 ** _Minutos después…_**

Kurapika se cerco a la mujer con una gran taza de café, mientras ella curaba el pie de quien se suponía era su amado, mientras Hanzo miraba con asombro lo inflamado que estaba el pie de su amigo

― ¡huu!... Ponzu eso duele ― decía mientras la chica vendaba su pie ― Hanzo la próxima vez me escucharas cuando te diga que hay que visitar a los chicos después de mediodía

― Entendí, ya entendí ― decía alzando las manos

Hanzo se sentía tentado a preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero temía a la futura reacción de la mujer por lo que decidió esperar a que fuese su viejo amigo, ese conejillo de indias que jamás le fallaba quien se atreviera a preguntar y no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Mientras Ponzu tomaba su taza de café Pokkle hizo la pregunta que tanto incomodaba

― ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente? ― pregunto algo temeroso ― Lo que todos comentan es que su novia lo dejó plantado en el parque hace un par de noches

― No, no ocurrió nada importante ― respondió Kurapika mientras su compañera aun no bajaba su gran taza

― Bueno en realidad… intentó explicar pero al oír un ruido en la habitación de Leorio corrió hasta ella ― ¿Leorio estás bien, necesitas algo? ― preguntó con su oído pegado a la puerta

― Son muy unidos ― exclamo Hanzo

― Si, hay una gran historia entre ellos ―decía Kurapika sonriendo al ver que Ponzu había podido entrar en la habitación ― Bueno creo que tendré que contarles lo que se… ― decía resignado

* * *

 ** _Tres días atrás_**

Estaba sentado en una banca del centro comercial viendo cómo la gente iba deambulando de un lado a otro mientras esperaba bajo el frío de la tarde. no me considero un amargado pero tampoco un amante de las fiestas de fin de año eso es trabajo de Ponzu, es ella quien decora el departamento y trae el espíritu navideño a nuestras vidas. Mis manos estaban congeladas e intentaba usar mi aliento para poder mantenerlas cálidas pero no ayudaba mucho y el frotarlas tampoco funcionaba. Cuando instintivamente alcé la mirada ese par de ojos verdes se posaban sobre mi con una pequeña sonrisa y un café caliente que pese a lo mucho que la había maldecido minutos atrás le recibí con agrado

― ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto?

― Pensé que si te traía un café ya no me engañarías, yo solo fui por un par de cosas, ademas tu te has ofrecido para acompañarme, no te quejes ahora, dijo con sus manos en la cadera

― Sabes me preocupa Leorio quedó de venir con nosotros, bueno no es que me preocupe demasiado por el es sol... , pero posó sus cálidos dedos en sus labios

― Yo se que esta bien, me dijo tranquila, muy tranquila

― ¿No estás preocupada por Leorio?

― No

Esa fue su respuesta y yo lo entendí, ellos tramaban algo, por lo que decidí no seguir preguntando. Hay veces en que creo que no desean separarse, se que estamos juntos de niños pero al ser el último en unirse siento que soy el mal tercio

― ¿Crees que tuvieron alguna historia juntos? ― Interrumpe Hanzo

― historia sí, romance no, de eso estoy seguro, es más como un pequeño código del que no desean hablar ― decía volteandose a ver que Ponzu no saliera ― bueno continuando con mi relato

* * *

 ** _En el autobús_**

― Espero que Leorio esté en casa, dijo mirando ansiosa por la ventana

― Es Leorio de seguro esta en casa descansando, quizás no quiso salir de compras con una fastidiosa mujer como tu, le dije sonriendo

―Ja-Ja-Ja ― respondió con ironía ― sabes nada de eso es gracioso

Una vez en el departamento las luces estaban apagadas lo que era una señal de que Leorio no se encontraba en el, eso le dio tiempo a Ponzu de colocar los obsequios que acababa de comprar bajo su árbol de navidad ― Dijo apuntando al árbol lleno de obsequios

Leorio llegó un par de horas más tarde emocionado ya que por fin pasaría una tarde junto a su novia después de tanto tiempo, debido a que faltaba personal en el hospital, nosotros nos alegramos mucho por él, aunque debo admitir que Ponzu estaba más emocionada que el mismo Leorio.

Durante la cena contó cómo había conseguido tener gran parte de la tarde libre, decía que tendría que trabajar tres horas más por tres días pero eso no le importaba estaba muy emocionado y ansioso. Tras lavar los platos sucios pase junto a la habitación de Ponzu y les escuche hablar pero no tenía muy claro lo que decían y para ser sincero no me importaba mucho su conversación

Kurapika omitió que realmente sí había escuchado parte de la conversación, se trataba de un ensayo para una propuesta matrimonial y también que Ponzu le había guiñado él ojos cuando vio que les observaba

* * *

 ** _Mientras miraban_** ** _televisión_**

― Ponzu tu también tienes turno mañana ¿verdad? ― dijo Leorio

― Si, sabes que mañana tengo turno, bueno me iré a la cama… ah Leorio no podremos salir juntos por la mañana, me voy un par de horas antes

― Bueno, nos vemos por los pasillos, creo

― ¿No se ven mucho en el hospital?

― No, Ponzu es de pediatría, yo de urgencias y Leluto de geriatría, por lo que no nos vemos muchos

― ¿Donde se reunirán?, le pregunté

― En el parque, esta cerca del hospital por lo que no hay problema

* * *

Eso es todo lo que se del asunto

― entonces si queremos saber qué es lo que ocurrió Leorio debe contarnos verdad

― asi es, pero como vez Ponzu es quien pasa más tiempo con el

― El día avanzaba lento y cada tanto pasaba por el sector de Geriatría para ver qué tal iban las cosas, ya que les falta personal por esa razón he estado cubriendo un par de turnos en esa unidad ― decía a espaldas de Hanzo con su gran taza de café ― se me acabó el café

* * *

 ** _Dos días atrás_**

Leorio llegó puntual al parque y se sentó a esperar a que su querida enfermera llegara, los nervios le hacían sudar las manos pero tenía un pañuelo de tela que le había entregado su incondicional amiga, además de un sutil beso en su mejilla para la buena suerte. Sacó su teléfono móvil para poder revisar algunas notificaciones de sus redes sociales, entre ellas pudo ver una fotografía de su amiga haciendo el loco para un niño lo que le causo una risa espontánea.

Al mirar la hora Leluto aún no se presentaba, pensó que en media hora pudo presentarse algún imprevisto, así era este trabajo. Leorio vio como comenzaba a caer la noche tras el frió horizonte, pero de su amada enfermera aún no habían rastros. Abrió la caja de terciopelo rojo que le había entregado su amiga, contempló el delicado anillo que contenían, luego la cerró y guardó en su bolsillo derecho.

* * *

 ** _En el Hospital_**

― ¿Ponzu ya te vas? - preguntaba una de las enfermeras

― Ah, si pasare un momento por geriatría y vuelvo, dame cinco minutos ― decía casi corriendo

Ponzu se dirigió al ala de geriatría, tras comprobar que la chica se había marchado volvió con sus compañeras para terminar con sus labores y poder ir a casa, se sentía cansada pero también expectante por como se encontrara su amigo Leorio.

― ¿Ponzu hoy no vendrá a buscarte ese chico rubio? - preguntaba una de sus compañeras

― No, él no vendrá, ¿por que?... ¿acaso te gusta?

― No pero parece tu novio - le respondía nerviosa

― no, no es mi novio, es mi amigo desde... bueno desde la primaria junto a Leorio - decía preocupada mirando la hora

* * *

Leorio espero hasta que la noche se hizo presente y comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve, sentado en esa fría banca del parque sentía como su corazón se destrozaba con cada latido, sus ojos deseaban dejar caer un par de lágrimas mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que habían compartido, el momento en que pasó por aquella joyería y encontró ese pequeño y delicado tesoro con forma de corazón, como a ella le gustaba, pensó en el ensayo de propuesta que había tenido la noche anterior. Intentó levantarse de ese frío asiento pero sus piernas no respondían, las sentía débiles y él se sentía aún más débil e increíblemente solo. Por un momento pensó que quizás ese bello sentimiento no era correspondido y quizás jamas lo sera

― Creo que debería cerrarle la puerta al amor definitivamente

* * *

― No ― decía una voz femenina que se escuchaba tan irreal, como si proviniera de sus pensamientos

Alzó la mirada como aquella noche y se encontró con el mismo par de ojos verdes ofreciéndole una taza de café

* * *

Cuando estaba apunto de tenderse y dejar que sus sentimientos le invadieran una voz femenina le hablo y le cubrió con su paraguas

― Déjame solo, no deseo ver a nadie ― dijo molesto

― no vendrá, ella decidió que un cirujano era mejor para sus intereses, pero qué más da, es mejor ahora que en unos años más…

― ¿Tu no puedes dejarme en paz y volar lejos de mi vida?

― no, porque prometiste que jamas nos separaremos y de eso han pasado trece años, ¿lo recuerdas?

― Ponzu éramos unos niños y no creo que

* * *

 ** _Trece años atrás_**

― ¡Leorio ya vasta!, ¡déjalo, Leorio! ― gritaba desesperada una niña

― Este miserable cree que podrá jugar contigo, pues se equivoca, te lo advertí no debes jugar con los sentimientos de Ponzu, ahora pagaras

― No vale tu tiempo, déjalo ya

Tras unos minutos de golpear al sujeto lo soltó y ambos caminaban a casa sin decir una palabra, hasta que fue Leorio quien rompió el silencio

― Prometo que nadie volverá a jugar con tus sentimientos mientras yo esté a tu lado

― Bien, pero quiero que sepas que yo se cuidarme sola

― como digas ― respondió alborotando el cabello de la chica

* * *

Leorio pese a su tristeza tomó el café que le extendían y se levantó. Abrazado a Ponzu camino sin voltear, susurro unas palabras que helaron a su amiga y la hicieron sentir una gran tristeza _"Adios a mi feliz navidad",_ miró atras por sobre su hombro con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza el lugar en que Leorio había sufrido el peor momento de su vida, extrajo con delicadeza para no ser descubierta la cájita del bolsillo de Leorio y la dejó caer de entre sus dedos para que la fría nieve la cubriera

 ** _"Prometo que jamás nadie sabrá que en este sitio te han roto el corazón"_**

* * *

 _Bueno creí que no podría llegar hasta este punto, ya que me costo concentrarme todo el mes y cuando estaba motivada me entere del incendio de Valparaiso y mi atención_ _se volcó_ _en apoyar a mis seres queridos._

 _Bueno les deseo un gran año a todos cargado de buenos deseos, triunfos personales y mucha, mucha felicidad_

 _Les dejo besitos y abrazos Azalyn Shihiro_


End file.
